


[Podfic] This Moment When I'm Free

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [18]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotionally Charged Porn, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Fenris and Hawke get it right this time.Coda to between the elevated road and the water.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this moment when I'm free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963322) by [homsantoft (tofsla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/homsantoft). 



> Recorded as a Party Favor for SomethingIncorporeal for #ITPE2016!!
> 
> Thanks again to tofsla for allowing me to record the things!! :D

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.

| 

## This Moment When I'm Free

  


**Author:** tofsla  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Series:** Part Two of the Between the elevated road and the water series  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age II  
  
**Pairing:** Fenris/Male Mage Hawke  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** Emotionally Charged Porn, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assult  
  
**Summary:** Fenris and Hawke get it right this time. Coda to between the elevated road and the water.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDA2%5d%20This%20Moment%20When%20I'm%20Free.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6963322) | **Wordcount:** 1829  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDA2%5d%20This%20Moment%20When%20I'm%20Free.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 15:53  
[M4B (Full Series)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDA2%5d%20Between%20the%20Elevated%20Road%20and%20the%20Water%20Series.m4b) | **Size:** 5.7 MB | **Duration:** 1:31:03  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
